vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK National Relaxation Day Quest 2012
Description Wednesday, August 15th, is National Relaxation Day! Even though the origins of the day are unclear, this is not a day to worry about! If you are one of those who take every work day seriously, you may need some help for this lazy holiday. So take a few minutes, to plan your day of inactivity! On today's quest, let's look at some suggestions on how to enjoy National Relaxation Day to its fullest! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Relax It's Summer Neon Sign! Prizes Questions 1. If you find relaxing difficult, here is a tried and true method of slowing down and enjoying some leisure time-- learning to breathe properly for relaxation! To do this, breathe slowly in and out. Each time you exhale, try to expell all the air from your lungs. When you inhale, try to fill your lungs completely. What is the best indication that you are completely relaxed? * You are anxious * You fall asleep * You hyperventilate * You feel like excercising 2. Don't worry, sleeping is all part of the plan. Enjoy your Relaxation Day nap. Before you begin your relaxation breathing, be sure you have the necessary items, such as the perfect pillow, a light blanket in case you get chilly, and a radio to provide relaxing music. You are now prepared for the best nap ever! Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall, and say: "Enjoy your day of in-activity." 3. Where you nap is also important. You may choose to take your nap in the great outdoors, or just in your favorite chair! You can be sure, however, that enjoying the beauty of nature is a great natural stress reliever! If you really want to get away from it all, you might even take a short stroll. Concentrate on conserving your energy, afterall, you don't want to stress yourself when you are actually supposed to be relaxing! Where could you go for a stroll? * In the woods * In the park * Along a beach * All of the above 4. Another proven stress reliever is listening to the waves along a shore. Go to your nearest pond or lake, to the sea shore, or even next to a nearby fountain in a local park. Go to the Waterfall in Australia, and say: "Listen to the waves." 5. You can also rely on man's best friend to help reduce stress. Owning pets such as cats and dogs has been shown to impact the amount of stress in your life. These furry best friends will let you know that they want to be your relaxation companion. Tests from around the world have shown that owning a pet reduces your stress levels. Generally, how much do dogs and cats reduce your level of stress? * From 5 to 10% less stress * From 75 to 85% less stress * From 10 to 24% less stress * An insignificant amount 6. For those people who really enjoy their pet, be sure to set aside a few minutes of National Relaxation Day to spend with them. You can also choose a regular day, and spend a few minutes with your pet before doing something challenging. For example, play with your pet before interviewing for a job, taking a test, or going to see the dentist. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age, and say: "Don't forget to stop and smell the flowers" 7. Visiting a friend is also a great way to relax. What sorts of activities can you spend in the company of friends that are found to be very relaxing? * Cooking * Laughing * Playing games * All of the above 8. Visiting with a good friend is highly recommended for Relaxation Day! Not only do you have the chance to visit and share some of life's difficulties, but you can also simply enjoy being around someone who cares about you. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "Calm down!" 9. Be sure to save time in your schedule for your hobbies and interests... Activities such as golfing, gardening, reading, playing a musical instrument, or enjoying genealogy will engage your mind, and help you keep stress down. What can you do to relax at work, or between times for school? * Take a short break * Take a short walk * Practice deep breathing * All of the above 10. In all of the wide world, one of the best ways to slow down and enjoy the pace of life is to spend the day napping in a hammock! Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "Happy National Relaxation Day!" Answers 1. You fall asleep 2. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall, and say: "Enjoy your day of in-activity." 3. All of the above 4. Go to the Australian Waterfall in Australia, and say: "Listen to the waves." 5. From 10 to 24% less stress 6. Go to Outside Livery Stable in Western Age, and say: "Don't forget to stop and smell the flowers" 7. All of the above 8. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "Calm down!" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "Happy National Relaxation Day!" Category:Quests